The Ultimatum
by Jedipati
Summary: What should be done when Calypso breaks her word to Captain Turner? This was written for potcfest on livejournal, with the prompt: Elizabeth dies after a long life, Will can no longer see her once every 10 years. What does he do? NOT my normal style!


Title: The Ultimatum

Author: immortaljedi

Characters: Will, crew, Calypso, mentions of Elizabeth, OCs

Rating: PG-13 for disturbing images

Summary: What should be done when Calypso breaks her word to Captain Turner?

Disclaimer: I don't own, I never have, and unless I buy stock in Disney, I never will.

Warnings: disturbing images, character death, and (assisted) suicide.

Author's notes: Written for prompt #71 on potcfest- Elizabeth dies after a long life, Will can no longer see her once every 10 years. What does he do?

* * *

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ jumped as the door to the Captain's cabin slammed open. "Two days, Calypso," Captain Will Turner said.

"An' what we ya do, Captain Turna, when I give ya th' answer ta your question? My answer will not change."

"I've already told you," Will snapped. He turned away. "Mr. Turner, set course for Trinidad."

"Aye Captain," Bill Turner responded. "Ah… Captain?"

"I'll explain in two days, if I need to," Will said. "Maccus, we've a clear day. If some of the crew wishes to take a break, let them. I'll be in my cabin."

"Aye Captain," Maccus said. He and Bill exchanged worried looks after Will returned to his cabin.

"He's taking her death hard," Bill said.

"I'm more worried about whatever Calypso has two days to do," Maccus said.

Bill shook his head. "I'm thinking like a father, not a crewman."

Maccus nodded. "As is your right. What do you think that was all about?"

Bill sighed. "I'm not sure, and I'm not making any guesses. You better tell the crew we have an off day."

* * *

Two days later, the crew was about to jump out of their collective hides. The Captain had been quiet, as befits a man grieving for his wife of nearly eighty years. This, however, hadn't made the crew any more settled.

Two days to the minute from the time Captain Turner had spoken to Calypso, he handed the wheel over to his father and looked to starboard.

No one had noticed anything, but the Captain could tell if something was there long before anyone else.

"An' ha' ya given up this course, Captain Turna?" Calypso formed on deck beside him.

"You know I haven't." Will turned to face her.

"Ya are bluffin, Captain Turna." Bill could hear uncertainty in her tone, however.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Will smiled, though there was no humor in the expression.

Bill stiffened; a sudden suspicion of just what they were talking about forming.

"Ya will neva do as ya have claimed, Captain Turna. It is not in you."

"Then you will not return the chest?" Will asked.

"I will keep it safe."

"So be it." Will turned his back to her. "All hands, prepare for a transfer!" He ordered. "Maccus, I want to speak with the entire crew when we get to World's End."

He watched as the crew got ready. Bill however, made his way to his son's side after relinquishing the wheel to Palifico. "You're not going to do what I think you're doing, are you Will?"

Will looked at him. "It depends on what you're thinking, Father," He said. "I am not about to become Jones, though."

Bill eyed him. "That's not ta say that ye won't forsake the duty."

Will glanced around. "You'll find out what I have planned with the rest of the crew, Father." He took a deep breath. "Take us down, Palifico!" He called.

They dove. Will narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Bill felt the now-familiar sense of tilt and reorientation. They burst through the surface in another ocean. Once everything was clear, Will had Palifico tie off the wheel. "Is everyone assembled?" Will asked Maccus.

"Aye Captain," Maccus said.

Will nodded. "I have a few things to say, gentlemen, so bear with me." He paused. "You are all aware that my wife died three weeks ago. I haven't told you something, though; Calypso stole the chest from my grandson."

He paused again as a wave of murmurs spread through the crew. "She has also broken a promise she made to me as I became Captain." He glanced at his father. "I told no one but Elizabeth. But she promised that if I kept to my duty, I could go with Elizabeth when she died."

Bill gasped. Will looked at him sadly. "Now, I plan to find the chest. It might take me decades, but I will find it and then find someone to replace me."

He looked at each member of his crew in turn. "I will not, however, be performing my duty during this time." He stopped as the crew reacted to this. He seemed to have been expecting the uproar this caused.

Finally, he held up his hand for silence. "I know many of you served under Jones, and I assure you that I will not take his roll. I will not terrorize the sea. But I expect that the curse will fall fully on me. Therefore, I'm offering you- all of you- this: Whoever wishes to leave the crew now can do so. We'll stay here until dawn tomorrow while you make your decisions."

Will stepped back and faded into the ship. No one would be able to find him until dawn.

* * *

Most of the crew was quiet that day, and all of them were pensive. The only crewman who seemed to have no problem making up his mind was Bill. He paced the forecastle the entire time. No one said a word to him, though he would have welcomed conversation.

Bill hated that he didn't think there was anything his son could do. Will could continue doing his duty, watching as all around him died and changed, or he could search for a way to free himself so he could be with his wife again.

Bill just didn't want his son to feel the full effects of the curse if he didn't do his duty. But whatever happened… Bill would stand by his son. He'd sworn it nearly eighty years ago, and he'd keep that promise. As long as his son was Captain, Bill would serve on this ship.

That decision had come easily to Bill, but nothing else was. He wasn't sure how he should react after the day was up. Part of him, the part that was still Will's father and nothing else, wanted to embrace his son and never let go, while the rest of him wanted to run and hide from the madness that might return.

He took a deep breath. He'd made his decision, and he'd face the madness if it did return.

He continued to pace. Will was going to be walking a treacherous path from now on. He'd need support to keep from falling like Jones did. Bill nodded. He'd be that support. He glanced down at the rest of the crew. Most of them were talking quietly or sitting by themselves. None of them appeared to have made up their minds, but Bill wasn't surprised. He was the only one who had a strong reason to stay on the ship beyond loyalty to Will.

The _Flying Dutchman_ drifted through the sea of the dead that night, her crew quiet as they all made perhaps the second hardest decision of their existences. The Captain was conspicuous in his absence, as he allowed them to make their choices without prejudice.

None of them slept that night.

Finally, the sun rose. Bill watched the sun as Captain Turner reappeared on deck.

Captain Turner went through the crew and sent those who chose to leave off. Bill was surprised at how few chose to leave. Finally, he was the only one who hadn't told his Captain what his choice was.

Captain Turner headed up to the forecastle. "Father…?"

"I'm staying," Bill said. "You shouldn't even have to ask." He turned and tried to smile at his son.

Will, however, wasn't fooled. "You're terrified, Father."

"Yes," Bill admitted. "But as long as you are Captain, I am not leaving this ship."

Will sighed. "Understood," He said. "But if you start to fade into the ship, I'm releasing you."

"No, Will," Bill said.

Captain Turner narrowed his eyes. Bill continued on. "I mean it. I'm staying here as long as you are Captain. No matter what happens."

Will sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Will, I'm sure."

Will frowned and shook his head. "On the wheel then, Mr. Turner," He said, just as he had when he first became Captain.

"Aye Captain Turner," Bill responded, just as he had all those years ago.

They walked to the wheel. "Take us back to the world of the living." Captain Turner ordered. He looked at his crew. Most of them had chosen to stay, and the few that had not were already past World's End.

They made the transfer.

* * *

Three weeks later, Will had to wonder just when he would start to change. Will had noticed some growths on _Dutchman_ herself, but so far he and the crew remained unchanged.

He frowned as he felt Calypso's presence. "Have ya finished your rebellion, Captain Turna?"

"It's not rebellion," Will said. He didn't look at her. "You did not honor your part of our bargain. So why should I continue to honor my part?"

"Ya know de consequences, Captain Turna."

"And I am willing to risk them, as I have told you. Release me, Calypso, and you can find a Captain willing to do the duty."

"Ya are bound to da Dutchman, to do ya duty."

Will turned around to face her. "And you promised that I'd be released when my wife died, Calypso."

"I can replace her."

Will recoiled. "I want nothing to do with you," He said. "Leave, before I find out if swords can harm a goddess."

She laughed. "Ya will change ya mind, Captain Turna. Especially now, as the curse takes ya."

"Not likely." He drew his sword and eyed it for a moment. When he looked up at her, she was gone.

He sighed and relaxed. Then he doubled over in pain. "Captain!" Maccus ran over and caught him as he lost his balance.

As suddenly as it came, the pain left. Will was left gasping at it. He shook his head to recover his senses and straightened. "Thank you, Maccus," He said. "I'm not sure what that was."

He glanced down at himself and blinked. He extended his right hand and stared at it. Maccus sighed. "How bad is it?" Will asked.

"Not bad, yet, Captain," Maccus said. "Ye look less a monster then Jones did."

"That's good." Will looked up at his first mate. "The curse has started to claim you as well."

Maccus nodded. "We expected it," He said.

Will nodded and stepped down to the main deck, where most of the crew was busy. Most of the crew hadn't noticed that they were starting to change.

Will didn't want to interrupt and didn't say anything. So far, it appeared that he and Maccus were the only ones who had noticed. That is, until Clanker looked up and saw Will. His sharp gasp alerted others until the crew was aware of what had happened.

The changes were not the same as they were under Jones. For one thing, more humanity remained. Will wondered how long that would be the case.

* * *

It had taken decades, as Will had expected. This was his tenth day on shore since his wife had died. But they had found the chest only last year, and he had decided to wait until after this day to let his chosen replacement to stab the heart.

The being that had once been a man, but now appeared to be a monster, stood before a century old grave. "We've done it, Elizabeth." He said. "We've finally recovered my heart. My replacement- actually our four times great grandson- will take my place tomorrow. Young Jack wants to stay at sea forever, it seems. He's got his namesake's wanderlust, but he'll do the duty. I've been spending the last year cleaning up from my own dereliction, so his load won't be as bad as mine was." He chuckled. "That's actually reduced the curse for me, though I'm by no means the same man I was. I look forward to seeing you again, love. I hope you can forgive me for what I've become."

He knelt down and traced the worn engraving. "I miss you. This past year has almost been the hardest, but I wanted to say goodbye." He smiled. "Calypso has been bound again. We did it last year, when we found the chest. Our family has taken the tokens, and scattered them. Most of them are far away from the ocean, and it's almost impossible for anyone to assemble them all."

He sighed. "Maybe I'm just being petty, but she's proven that she can't be trusted." He sighed. "My crew is doing better then Jones'. No one has faded into the ship, like Wyvern did. Father is doing well.

"Enough of that," Will finally said. "Our family is doing well. Like I said, young Jack- actually, he's thirty now, but he'll always be young Jack to me- will take over for me. He's already promised to let Father go. Little Josh is nearly twenty now, and helping his father with the smuggling empire you started. Our family is still outside the law. We always have a few who stay law abiding, though.

"Mary and James- the twins- and their spouses are legit. They own a large shipping organization. The family is very careful to make sure the smuggling and shipping do not get in each other's ways."

Will laughed. "I don't know why I'm telling you this now. With any luck, I'll see you day after tomorrow."

He stood up. "I miss you Elizabeth. I don't regret abandoning my duty to find the heart. I'll see you soon, love."

He headed down to the beach, where his family and crew waited.

He smiled as he saw the mix of crewmen and ordinary appearing humans. Aside from his father, the closest relative was four generations away from him. But they were still related to the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and that was a point of pride.

Will smiled at Jack Turner. Jack nodded at him, but continued his conversation with the crew. Good. Jack should get to know his crew.

Will headed down to where Bill was talking with William Turner- the eighth with that name, and he generally went by Liam.

"Father, Liam." Will greeted them.

"Are you finished, Captain?" Liam asked. Most of his family called him "captain". For them, it seemed to be the same thing as "grandfather".

"I am," He said. "I'll see her again tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy the day."

* * *

The _Dutchman_ floated just off shore. The crew had assembled on deck, along with Captain Will Turner. In front of the Captain, the Dead Man's Chest had been set on a small table. Jack Turner stood next to him. "Are you sure about this?" Will asked his descendent.

"Yes, Captain," Jack said.

Will nodded and opened the chest. "Good luck… Captain Turner," He said.

"Thank you… Captain Turner."

Jack took the knife that Will handed him, and after one last look at his ancestor, stabbed the heart. Will jerked, his hand going to his chest. He staggered back and collapsed. At the same time, the ship began to shake, and the crew surrounded Jack.

The surrounding boats and ships, most of the Turner family empires, backed away.

Even so, they heard Jack's screams as the crew took his heart. No one would ever forget his cries.

The Dutchman began to slip below the waves, but before it could, Captain Jack Turner took a shuddering breath and forced her to remain afloat.

He looked around his ship. She was changing around him, shedding sea life and driftwood. His crew, too, were becoming human again. Finally, he turned to face his predecessor. Captain William Turner lay there, sprawled face up. He too had returned to completely human form. Despite the pain the stabbing had caused him, he was smiling.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
